tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy's X Factor (Season 7)
The seventh season of the tengaged version of The X Factor was announced on Decemeber 13, 2018 immediately following season 6. Applications for auditions opened on the same day, with the premiere episode taking place on Saturday December 15th, 2018. Tommy, Drake, and Aili James returned from the previous season as judges, while two new judges made an appearance with a format change. Melinda (melindaMrskk) replaced Nehemiah on the panel of main judges and mentors who will be helping the acts get through. While Tommy announced a 5th judge just for the live shows to replace the anonymous judge aspect while also replacing the deadlock vote in the final showdowns. Chris (chris2pei) was announced to be this new live show judge. 4th Power (Iconique) was announced as the winners of the seventh season making Aili James the winning mentor for the first time in the series. Selection Process The applications for the seventh season of The X Factor opened on Thursday December 13, 2018. It has been stated that the auditions round will remain the same as seasons past. Each hopeful had to receive a majority 3 or 4 ''YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: the Six-Chair Challenge. Auditions Auditions began airing on December 15th, 2018. Key: : - Contestant did not receive enough yes votes, and was eliminated in the audition. 'Episode #1 (December 15th)' 'Episode #2 (December 16th)' 'Episode #3 (December 17th)' 'Episode #4 (December 18th)' 'Episode #5 (December 19th)' 'Episode #6 (December 20th)' 'Six-Chair Challenge' Last season featured the Six-Chair challenge, however it was decided that it would be brought back this year at the same time right after auditions. The format is that the artist have to perform for one of the six seats available, and the mentor of each category will decide who will be getting a seat and who is going to get replaced if they replace anyone. At the final episode of auditions it was revealed that Tommy would be mentoring the Overs for his second time, Aili James would be mentoring the Groups for a second time, Drake would be mentoring the Boys for a second time, and Melinda would be mentoring the girls for the first time. Season 5 had similar mentors, however instead of Nehemiah mentoring the girls it would be Melinda. Key: : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without taking a seat : – Contestant was switched out from their seat and eliminated from the competition : – Contestant was chosen to have a seat, advancing them to the judge cuts '''''Episode #7 (December 22nd) 'Episode #8 (December 23rd)' 'Episode #9 (December 26th)' 'Episode #10 (December 27th)' 'Judges' Homes' Each judge took their category to a location around the world, each act had to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. This season, each mentor could select three acts each to move on to the live shows. However it was announced Chris, as the impartial live show judge also had a say on who would join the live shows. It was revealed that he would pick one act eliminated in either the six chair challenge or the judges' homes per category to make them the fourth member of their category. The act selected for the wild card would still be mentored by their original mentor, but Chris gets to decide who is the wildcard. Finalists The finalists were announced on Saturday December 29th, 2018 Key: - Winner - Runner-Up - Third Place - Eliminated Results Summary Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the lowest combined judged ranking and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown). - Contestant received the lowest combined judges ranking and was immediately eliminated. - Contestant received the highest combined judges ranking. Top 16 Performance Shows (December 31st and January 1st) *Theme: None *Musical Guests: Brooke Simpson and Sam Smith *Musical Performances: Brooke Simpson (Perfect) and Sam Smith (Palace) Top 16 Elimination Show (January 2nd, 2019) Top 14 Performance Shows (January 3rd & 4th) *Theme: Songs Of Dedication *Musical Guests: Saara Aalto and Samantha Harvey *Musical Performances: Saara Aalto (Monsters) and Samantha Harvey (Rewrite The Stars) Top 14 Elimination Show (January 5th, 2019) Top 12 Performance Shows (January 6th and 7th) *Theme: Something A Little Different *Musical Guests: Carrie Underwood and Louisa Johnson *Musical Performances: Carrie Underwood (The Champion) and Louisa Johnson (Tears) Top 12 Elimination Show (January 8th, 2019) Top 10 Performance Show (January 9th and 10th) *Theme: No Theme *Musical Guests: The Nor'easters and Madilyn Bailey *Musical Performances: The Nor'easters (New Rules) and Madilyn Bailey (Tetris) Top 10 Elimination Show (January 11, 2019) Top 6 Performance Show (January 12, 2019) *Theme: Songs Of Positivity/Get Me To The Finale *Musical Guest: Shawn Mendes and Imagine Dragons *Musical Performance: Shawn Mendes (Lost In Japan) and Imagine Dragons (Natural) Live Season Finale (Top 3 Perform) Round #1 *Theme: Song Of The Season + Duets *Musical Guests: James Arthur and Destiny's Child *Musical Performance: James Arthur (Empty Space) and Destiny's Child (Destiny's Child Medley) Round #2 *Theme: Winner's Single *Musical Guests: Bamboo *Musical Performance: Bamboo (Himala)